ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Joan of Arc
How Joan of Arc joined the Tourney Joan of Arc is a Catholic saint and considered a national French heroine. She is famed for leading French troops in victory against the English which contributed to ending the Hundred Years' War. She is featured as the French opposite of her English equivalent, Edward the Black Prince, in Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War. Her character's height for all of her appearances is 165 cm (5'5"). Joan's evil version is unlocked by recruiting every character in Nightmare Mode. Joan appears before the protagonist midway through the game when they have achieved three star fame. Referred to as simply "Girl" and a simple peasant, she strives to protect her village from the English invaders. As she is mocked by fellow French soldiers for her audacity, the player's character supports her and battles to safeguard her home. Her valiant efforts made while repelling enemy troops is acknowledged by the French army and she is praised for her skills. Once the protagonist reaches four star fame, she will seek them out at the tavern and reveal her true name. Leading a unit of lance horsemen, she fights at the Battle of Orléans and is victorious. Her triumph in this battle has the French troops worship her as an angel, believing she is the key to ending the long war. However she grows uncomfortable with the attention she receives and begins to perform worse in battle. It is during this time, she is captured by the English and imprisoned in Rouen, but the King does not send troops to aid her. Players are given an opportunity to rescue her along with her subordinates La Hire and Gilles de Rais. Realizing she must persevere to win the war and share her burdens with her friends, Joan will give players command of her army for the final battle in the game. The Nightmare scenario begins with rumors of Joan losing her morals and leading the monster army across the land. During an earlier clash against the monsters at Brittany, her unit discovers a sword etched with mysterious markings. She entrusts it to the protagonist after a gryphon swoops in and captures her. Possessed by an evil entity against her will, the corrupted maiden starts a reign of terror and despair on the people of France. Her mind struggles to fight off the entity's influence, though the combined efforts of the English and French set her free from its grasp. Before the being can harm Joan in its dragon form, Magnus quickly sacrifices himself to save her. This spurs the guilt-ridden maiden to rejoin the human forces and besiege the entity's lair. Rebuking the creature for its cruelty, she and the protagonist finish it off to end the conflict. Joan is later seen visiting Magnus's grave. After throwing the engraved sword into the ocean, she vows to honor the late mercenary by fostering peace for all. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Joan of Arc holds her lance beside her shield. After the announcer calls her name Joan of Arc spins her lance and raises it blessing the weapon as the camera zooms and says "There are things in this life worth dying for." Special Moves Vent sacré (Neutral) Shoots a gust of wind from her hand. Cri de la Terre (Side) Slams her spear into the ground, which erupts chunks of earth in a line in front of her; juggles enemies caught in it. Geyser de la Vie (Up) Joan of Arc jumps into the air swinging her lance making a stream of water. Archers Bénis (Down) Joan of Arc triggers a rain of holy arrows. Miracle d'espoir (Hyper Smash) Creates a small burst of energy, followed by a larger one accompanied by lily petals. Ravissement Gracieux (Final Smash) Releases a petal whirlwind followed by a shower of holy bolts, mildly damaging surrounding enemies while replenishing health for her teammates. Bonus Costume Joan of Arc holds possession of one Bonus Costume, that being her evil form from Bladestorm: Nightmare. To unlock, one must complete Boss Mode with Joan of Arc without continuing. After that, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Sacre bleu, you've gained Joan of Arc's evil form! Incroyable!" Then, highlight Joan of Arc and press Minus. Victory Animations #Joan of Arc swings her spear and raises the French flag saying "This is but one step on the path toward peace." #Joan of Arc spins her spear like a fan then moves back and thrusts it saying "May my efforts serve as an inspiration to others..." #Joan of Arc kneels and swings her lance then says "Clearly, our minds were as one out there!" On-Screen Appearance Joan of Arc jumps off a horse at her point and readies her lance saying "The Lord shall lead us to victory!" Trivia *Joan of Arc's rival is a Rebel alliance spy who helped raid Scarif, Cassian Andor. *Joan of Arc shares her English voice actress with Kitana, Mileena, Sharon, Joan of Arc, Okuni, Lana, Broom Hatter, Momo Hinamori, Sonya, Shura, Helena Douglas, Momoko Dojima and Carmilla. *Joan of Arc shares her Japanese voice actress with Tanya, Brighton, Suki, Ms. Linda Belcher, Raine Sage, Isabella "Ivy" Valentine, Jacqui Briggs, July of the Tiddlypeeps, Choquy Vivito, Dulcinea, Leifang, Nima Cruz, Nyreen Kandros, Brawl Japan and Maya Fallegeros. *Joan of Arc shares her French voice actress with Ami Onuki, Numbuh III, Cylindria, Winter Yagami and Iris. *Joan of Arc shares her Arabic voice actress with Plessie, Adeline, May, Monet, Musha Gundam Mk-II, Kenshin Uesugi Ni, Chie Harada, Phosphora, Mio Sakamoto, Suyin Beifong, Konan Irobe, Yagyu, Ako Tamaki, Yuuki Konno and Aria Holmes Kanzaki. Category:Bladestorm characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume